This invention relates to an electric to fluid signal valve unit for generating of a fluid signal related to an electrical signal and particularly to such a unit for forming a digital fluid signal.
In many control systems, various conditions are conveniently sensed with electrical sensing devices. Control operators may advantageously, in many cases, be hydraulic and/or pneumatic devices, with suitable transducers employed to interface the electrical sensors to the control operators. Such operator devices may include a mechanical valve coupled to an operating solenoid. They are, generally, relatively large and require significant power for operation and there is a significant demands for miniaturization in valve structures in which a small electrical signal may control signal flow.
For example, with the development of fluidic systems, low level, digital fluid signals may be employed. In such systems, a low level on-off fluidic signal may signal and control a relatively large flow control device. Thus, the fluidic system replaces the usual power consuming electrical amplifying systems.
Generally, in a fluid system, in addition to being rapid acting, the signal transducer should produce a very positive on-off characteristic with essentially no leakage. A substantial number of interfacing devices may also be required in any one system and the unit should have a minimum cost, operate at relatively low pressures and flow rates and with reliable, accurate outputs. The electrical operating system should also be designed for low power consumption and a minimum size in order to minimize the size of the overall structure.